The War on Utopianism
The war on Utopianism was a long time in the making, spanning over three real months counting the event as a whole. The climax, however, came recently as of the date (October 28) that this article was written. The Utopianist Revolution in South-East Arstotzka I - The Beginning The Utopianist Revolution in South-East Arstotzka began right after Shu'ulathoi declared war on Black Mesa. at first, They had 4 Cities on their side, With the main one being Fort Deyknu; This is where the revolutionary leader Chloe Mitchell lived. This began when Chloe went out and declared Utopianism and war against the Government of Arstotzka. The Utopianist forces, backed by Shu'ulathoi and Eridanus shot down an Arstotzkan spyplane, which came as a shock. They then swiftly took over most of the South-Eastern Arstotzkan desert, and 10 other cities. One of the cities that tried to resist the Utopianists, Adeya, is where a lot of the brutal actions took place. They weren't able to get in at first, but then started blasting "Utopia Praevalebit" through the speakers over and over, making this psychological torture. Utopian commanders threw grenades and shot innocent civilians for fun, believing they were immortal. When the Arstotzkan and Foreign forces came to Adeya to liberate it, The utopianists were crushed and sent all the way to the town hall where they were encircled. The utopianists previously conducted a mass arrest of the people of Adeya and put them near the town hall. When all was lost, the Utopianists decided to kill as many innocent people as possible. In this city was the brutal killings of 325,000 innocent Arstotzkans. II - Strategy The Utopianists decided to take a strategy of using toxic chemical weapons against the cities they were taking over. They released it onto the 10 other cities they had captured, killing a lot more people. The Utopianists had captured an Airfield, by which they were receiving supplies from Shu'ulathoi and Eridanus, they had also captured an important and strategical hill called "Leopard Hill". The tides of the war started changing with additional foreign interference, but the troops weren't properly ready to reach the cities, Which took them a lot of time to get through the desert. Eridanus had tried to launch a nuclear missile towards Arskenn, But it got shot down by the Anti Ballistic system of Arstotzka. A second nuclear weapon was used by the Utopianists against the Arstotzkan and Nevonan troops near the fort at the ending of the war. III - Liberation The tides turned against the Utopianists, When the Arstotzan troops on ground managed to liberate Adeya, despite the heavy bloodshed. They were shocked to see so many dead non combatants. When they finally reached the inside of the town hall, They found dead bodies of some of the Utopianist leaders, with "Utopia Praevalibit" cut into their hands. Only 36% of the city survived. The other cities were gradually liberated by the joint forces, after a lot of bloodshed. The Utopian forces tried to use toxic weapons against Nevonan and Arstotzkan forces, and managed to kill a lot of troops. The people inside the city were deeply and mentally scarred by the horrors of the Utopianists, Describing it as "cult like". Apparently the Utopian leaders believed they were immortal and therefore couldn't be harmed. It was proven false one by one in all the liberated cities. The Final cities to be liberated were Fort Deyknu, City 2, City 3. They were strongly connected and well defended, but City 2 fell after intense fighting. The Arstotzkan Stealth bomber crews managed to deal a heavy blow to the fort walls in Deyknu, and all non combatant civillians escaped from the breaking walls. Finally, The Arstotzkan bombers unleashed hell onto the Utopian army, With the Nevonian ground forces backing them up. Chloe, The leader was hidden in a bunker and was frantically requesting for help from Cascadia, Shu'ulathoi and Eridanus; Which is why Eridanus launched the nuke towards Arskenn. The fighting finally ended when the bunkers were smashed open by Hypersonic KKVs, And the guards inside shot. Some members of the Utopianist force inside had also carved "Utopia Praevelabit" before dying. Chloe was found inside repeatedly chanting that. She was tackled to the ground and arrested by The Astralis Urban warfare team. IV - The End Chloe, and multiple Utopianist leaders were put into trial, In a makeshift court on the desert. They were quickly found guilty by witnesses for warcrimes. Some tried to deny any involvement but were sentenced anyways. Chloe was executed brutally by the Nevonians through crucifixion, and the Arstotzkans used a bomber to finish the corrupt leaders. Arstotzka, Ushia, Nevona later declared war on Shu'ulathoi and managed to make advanced there. Arstotzka forced Eridanus to surrender, and gave the following terms: THE SURRENDER TERMS # Utopianism will be illegal forever in Eridanus, With no way to unban it # Display Utopianism's symbols/speeches will be banned # The schools of Eridanus will include the mass murder of innocent people due to Utopianism. # Utopianism must be discouraged. They at first didn't accept but later on did. Foreign Help Nevona, Minsaw, Xather and Ushia were the countries that got directly involved, With Nevona sending in most soldiers. Nevona also had the most casualities in both civilian and military fights just after Arstotzka. The Utopianists, trying to get Nevona to back out, decided to infiltrate Reichstag with 3 toxic chemical weapons. They launched it straight at the capital killing hundreds of thousands, including the Prince of Nevona, or the son of the Kaiser. Currently, he is in emergency medical condition, with doctors suspecting that he might die due to the damages in his lungs. to Ani, the user operating Arstotzka